Another?
by SexySloth
Summary: Surprised are in store for the Potions Master, his lovely wife...and their growing family. SSHG...Epilogue...what epilogue?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimor: i own nothing. JK owns it all. I'm just playing around. :) And real…who wouldn't want to play around with Severus?**

**SexySloth**

Another?

Severus gazed at his wife, his dark eyes appraising her body in the low lights of the potions room, the fire from the grate flickering over her body. His eyes swept from her gently curling amber hair to the delicate structure of her face…and down over the slopes of her breasts tightly encased in the forest green robes she was wearing. He found his breath hitched a bit when his eyes traveled further down from the heavy globes to the large swell of her belly, rounded once more with child. She was well into the seventh month of her pregnancy and looked like she was ready to pop. He noticed her arch her back slightly making the swell of her burgeoning stomach press outward further. His lips curved into a smile as he watched her tenderly caress her belly. Severus sighed softly and thought back to a night several months ago.

_They were laying entwined as they always did after making love, his firm lithe body pressed against her softer one. They enjoyed moments like these when they could simply be together in the peacefulness that was their quarters. They knew it wouldn't last for long. His hand had slid up the curve of her gently sloping hip to cup her full, milk filled breast and he teased her nipple into hardness with his long, delicate fingers. _

_ "Mmmmm don't stop love….so nice." Hermione moaned as she melted under her husband's touch. Just as the sensation in her breast began to travel down to a spot deep within her belly a cry was heard from the next room of their quarters. She turned her head towards Severus, a wry smile on her face. "He must have known that someone else was giving my well sought out body part attention." Severus smiled indulgently at his wife. _

_ "Never the less, once you return you are mine." He'd said possessively and nipped gently at her ear as she slid from their bed to attend to their fussing child. He followed her anyway, though he knew she wouldn't have minded going alone. He enjoyed watching her nurse their children, and had performed this ritual now five times. Five times she had borne the pain of childbirth to give him the children he-they-had always desired. He watched in awe as their two month old son Jonathan latched on easily to Hermione's hardened nipple and suckled greedily of her milk. Severus felt tears prick his eyes as he watched the tender moment between mother and son and took another moment of thousands of moments over the last six years to stare in amazement at the woman who had become-against all odds- his wife and the mother of their children. _

_ She looked up at him then and smiled as she switched to her other breast and they stayed like that for a long while, just watching each other. Finally when Jonathan drifted off to sleep at Hermione's bosom, Severus spoke._

_ "I love you." She smiled. "Do you have any idea, any idea at all at how lucky I feel?" Severus asked as he moved toward the lovely woman before him._

_ She smirked and reached out a hand to slide it through his raven hair. "I think I have an idea." she said as she handed her son to his father. "I'm just glad that the others went down to sleep early tonight. It's always nice for us to have some…time….to ourselves."_

_ "And we made good use of that time my love." Severus chuckled softly as he gently laid their sleeping babe down to rest. "He's absolutely perfect darling. Perfect." Hermione gazed at her husband who was so different from the man she had known only a few years ago during the war. He'd changed so much. Marriage, fatherhood had changed him much. She smiled softly and rested a small hand on her belly. _

_ "Severus…"she trailed off, never knowing quite how to say this, though it was not the first time the words needed to be said._

_ "Yes, Hermione, what is it?" He became immediately solicitous, seeing the strange look on his beloved's face, worrying that something was amiss. "Darling, are you ill?"_

_ Hermione laughed gently, her eyes closing with mirth. "No Severus. No I'm not ill. I was just watching you with Jonathan. I love watching you with our children. You are so good with them. I just was wondering…how do you feel about doing it all over again?" She smiled radiantly and Severus' eyes finally drifted down to his wife's hand pressed protectively over her belly, the facts finally registering for him._

_ His eyes lit up in wonder as he placed his larger hand over her smaller one. "Oh Hermione…again? Are you pregnant again?" His lips were curving up into a rare smile-though more common these days than in years past._

_ Hermione nodded vigorously, her smile going practically from ear to ear. "Well," she laughed, her voice hoarse with the onset of joyful tears, "You did once say you wanted a whole quidditch team. It seems we're well on our way."_

_ Severus swept his wife up into his arms and kissed her soundly on the mouth, reveling in the feeling of her soft lips against his. "Hermione darling, nothing would make me happier than to have another child with have made me the happiest man in the world these last few years. I am a husband, and a father five times over…and now…sweet Merlin I love you." He kissed her once more and led her to their bedroom where no more words were spoken for quite a while after that._

Hermione waddled back to her desk where she was grading a pile of potions papers, totally immersed in her own world, one hand working her quill the other resting on her sizable abdomen. She paused as she felt a strong kick from within her stomach and she grimaced, the interruption causing her to finally realize she was not alone in the room. "Good Gods Severus, love, you gave me a fright!"

Severus chuckled at surprising his wife. It was not often that he could sneak up on her, aware as they were of one another's presences. "I did not mean to disturb you dear, but it was getting bit late and I wanted to make sure you were not working to hard. What is it that has you so entranced?"

"Oh, just these first year papers. They're…well, a mess!" Hermione huffed out a breath and moved to stand but was hindered by her gravid state.

"Here, let me help you love." Severus moved to his wife's side and easily lifted her from her perch, pausing to rub his hand affectionately over the swell of her belly. "Besides frustrated how are my three dear ones doing this evening?"

Hermione smiled and covered his hand with her own. "Kicking like crazy. And I think I've dropped some. It feels like they're between my knees today!" She moaned as she waddled down the corridors with her husband to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Perhaps a long bath is in order after dinner?"Severus murmured, "And some personal attentions from a certain potions master?"

"Mmmmm, I think that would be lovely Severus." The two joined their children in the Great Hall and sat at the staff table, watching four of their five children eating at the children's table that had been made especially for the growing number of staff children. Ginny and Harry had just celebrated the birth of their fourth child and their other three were around the same age as the Snapes. Luna and Ron were also starting a family and Luna was due with their second child in a two months time, nearly the same as Hermione. Minerva was holding young Jonathan who seemed to be growing like a weed and was just as inquisitive as his mother and occasionally just as surly as his father. As they sat down Hermione smiled as she recalled breaking the news to their friends about their upcoming pregnancy.

_Hermione stared in shock at the orb above her belly, the healer next to her holding his wand steady. Severus was in much the same position as Hermione, his mouth slack with surprise and shock. She absently wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but then he spoke._

_ "Twins…." He rasped, his throat constricted, then again he said more clearly, and in question this time, "Twins?"_

_ "Twins!" Healer Aaron said smiling at the couple he had seen oh so many times before in the maternity ward at St. Mungo's. "It would explain why she is showing so much at only four months along. I swear, you two must be the most fertile pair I've ever had the privilege of treating."_

_ Hermione gazed at the image of the two small beings that were residing inside of her womb. She finally spoke with trepidation. "Are you happy love?"_

_ Severus knelt by his wife's side. "I'm happy of course! Surprised to be sure, but happy. I suppose it was bound to happen," he said sheepishly, blushing in a rare moment of slight awkwardness. "Twins run in my family."_

_ "Well," Hermione said, we're going to have to ask Dumbledore to…rem…expand our quarters again." She said blushing fiercely, knowing how that conversation would go._

_ Severus threw his head back and groaned. "Oh Gods Hermione, you know Albus is never going to let me hear the end of this!" _

_ "Well I for one think you should be quite proud of yourself. You make quite a wonderful father."_

_ Severus stood with his wife as they exited St. Mungo's looking like the cat that ate the cream._

_ Later they were at the staff table for lunch, having arrived a little later than usual. "Everything all right Hermione?" Minerva asked._

_ "Oh, yes. Erm, Severus and I just came from St. Mungo's. "_

_ "St. Mungos?" Harry asked, "You all right 'Mione?" He looked at his friend for any sign of illness. Being the new DADA teacher Harry was inclined to be concerned overly much having to deal with strange and unusual occurrences._

_ Hermione looked around and noticed that Minerva, Ginny, and Albus were all looking at her with much the same expressions on their faces. She looked, then, to Severus who smiled slightly and nodded his assent. No better time like the present. "Yes, thank you. I'm fine." She then pulled aside her robes to reveal her swollen belly, already quite apparent. "We're all quite well thank you." She smiled in amusement and blushed at the shock on her colleagues faces._

_ "Bloody Hell Snape, did you even let her pee before you knocked her up again?" Exclaimed Harry. _

_ Snape rolled his eyes. "You should talk Potter. What are you and Ginerva on now? Number four?" Harry blushed and shrugged. _

_ "Well, either way, congratulations you two. You both deserve it you know," he said smiling._

_ "But my goodness Hermione!" Minerva said gazing at her former student's protruding stomach, "How far along are you? Jonathan is only a few months old!"_

_ "Well, I'm four months along…with twins." She smiled and the whole table was in an uproar. Severus got elbowed and patted on the back multiple times and he could not escape the twinkle in Albus' eye._

_ "I suppose then, Severus, my boy, that you'll be needing some extra room in your quarters?" Albus asked._

_ Severus smiled ever so slightly. "Obviously." He conceded. _

"Ugh, I feel like a whale." Hermione said as they bid goodnight to their children. "My back hurts, my feet are swollen witnin an inch of their lives, my breasts feel like they are about to explode and I've only just nursed Jonathan and my belly is simply enormous. Severus I cannot wait for these babies to be born." Hermione groused.

Severus looked at his fertile wife in sympathy. "Well love….how about that bath?"

Half an hour later, a much more relaxed Hermione was being led to the bedroom by her doting husband. "Now, my sweet, I'm going to show you just exactly how much I love you."

"Even if I'm as big as a hippogriff?"

"You are not as big as a hippogriff!" Severus scoffed. "You are my beautiful, fertile, glowing, pregnant wife. Your body has changed because of the love we share. And…" he said beginning to trail kissed down her throat, "I intend to enjoy every inch of you." His head moved lower and he kissed around her belly tenderly, and then his mouth latched onto that oh so sensitive spot between her legs.

She was wet and ripe for him and her moans echoed through their chambers. When his tonge came out and naughtily licked from base to the top of her soaked slit she though she would die of pleasure and her hands gripped his head as hard as she dared.

"Fuck, Severus….need you inside…"

"As you wish my love." And with his characteristic easy strength he turned the wanton woman before him around so that the swell of their children was pressing into the softness of the bed.

In one swift motion his thick manhood was burred in her tightness. "Gods, how can you be so bloody tight after all those children….mmmmph" he groaned as his thrust sharply in and out of her slick sheath. Her moans were growing louder and the sounds she made more incoherent as the burning feeling deep inside of her began to spiral out of control. It was coming, fast and hard and with a scream of her lover's name on her lips her wall clamped down on his steel length.

Severus' breath was ragged as his cock pistoned in and out of his very, very pregnant wife and his balls were heavy with seed. It was coming, fast and hard, and with a terrific growl and her name spilling from his lips, he emptied himself into her womb, spurt after spurt of his hot, thick seed.

Minutes later they lay entwined as his hand caressed the mound where his children grew. "I love you Hermione." He said softly into the curls of her hair. He felt her smile as she squeezed his hand with her own.

"I lover you Severus. And I cherish this. Always."

"Always." He whispered. And they drifted off to sleep.

FIN

**Hope you enjoyed this little fic! I enjoyed writing it. Please review! I may or may not write another part to this story but it will be posted at a later date- but for now it is complete. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I love them so!**

**SexySloth**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, this is part 2 of the story "Another". There have been some requests for a continuation, and while this does not directly follow that story, it is another look into the lives of Severus and Hermione as they experience pregnancy and parenthood. If you have read my stories before, you may notice a theme. Pregnancy and birth have always rung my bell, and this is largely what I write about in my stories. Often I suspend reality in the timelines of the pregnancies, and I am not focusing on exact days of conception and other such things. I don't need people reviewing saying, "there's no way someone could get pregnant again that fast." Just follow me on my journey, and enjoy the ride. Reviews are always welcomed! I like this pairing and enjoy delving into their world. If you don't like, don't read! I own nothing. **

Severus looked at Hermione as she stood from their bed, the pale light of morning. He never failed to be in awe of her when she was heavy with child. Hermione had changed his life in so many ways, made him realize that his life was not doomed, that his soul was not destroyed by his years as a death eater and a spy. And in the past several years of their marriage, they had become one of the most fertile couples in the wizarding world. 9 months to the day of their marriage, Hermione had given birth to a son. And nearly every year after that anther child came. This pregnancy was different for many reasons. For one thing, Hermione was carrying triplets and she was eight months along.

She arched her back, making her enormously swollen belly even more prominent. She had been forced to visit Madam Malkin's numerous times over the past few months to have her robes enlarged again and again, for her growing stomach had streached beyond what her old maternity robes could handle. As she rose, her breasts bounced down into place, heavy and swollen with mother's milk. Her nipples were hard and dark, ready to be suckled. Severus did not have to lift the sheets to know that something else was swollen and hard. The bedclothes at his groin were hugely tented as he watched his gravid wife waddle around the room.

"Gods, Severus, I feel like I've got a grapefruit between my legs. I feel like I've dropped some, what do you think?"

"Mmmmm, I think you look delectable witch."

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at her husband who chuckled lightly as he caught it as it nearly hit him in the head. "Severus, you are insatiable. But I need to feed Damian and Delilah soon. They'll be hungry and my breasts feel like they're going to explode.

She watched as her husbands dark eyes smoldered as he appraised her body from head to toe. "We still have some time love. Come join me…." he said, his voice made of pure silk.

Hermione felt a gush of wetness and warmth pool between her legs, and her nipples became even harder if that were humanly possible. "Severus, you know what your voice does to me." She waddled as fast as her heavy body could to the bed and pushed her sitting husband down on his back, throwing the bedclothes away exposing the bulbous, pulsing, purple head of his cock. Hermione licked her lips at the sight of his manhood, so thick and hard, and she groaned aloud as she watched it twitch under her gaze.

"Fuck you make me so hard Hermione…." Severus groaned as she sensually rubbed her soaked pussy against his straining cock. "Gods, if you keep doing that I'll spend like a hormonal fifth year…." he grunted as she reached behind her and cupped his balls which were roiling with cum.

"Mmmmm, Severus, I'm going to fuck the shit out of you with my pregnant body….Gods I need you inside of me," and Hermione lifted herself and sunk her hot, tight pussy onto his long, thick staff, causing them both to cry out from the pleasure of it. Severus' hands roamed along the curve of her belly which was incredible to say the least. She was huge with pregnancy and he took pleasure at the fact that he had made her this way. Of course it was no surprise considering how often they had sex. Since their marriage, they often missed staff breakfasts in lieu of feasting on each other, and Hermione kept popping out baby after baby, much to the shock of the rest of Hogwarts staff. It seemed Severus was quite a stud in the bedroom…and the bath….and the astronomy tower…and his desk in the potions classroom.

Hermione used all the strength in her legs to bounce herself up and down on his engorged member, twisting her hips and swirling her body around him. She was lost in sexual abandon now, her head thrown back, her wild mane of curls bouncing in time with her movements. Severus grunted and growled in approval as she took one huge cantaloupe sized tit in her hand and lifted it to her mouth, suckling on her own nipple. He could take no more and shifted up and turned their positions on end. He hastily placed a pillow under her hips and raised her pelvis up so that he could fuck her around the swollen ball of gravidity that was her belly. Her arms flew above her head and he gripped her hips with his large, work roughened hands. With a grunt of satisfaction, he slammed his pulsing dick into her hot wet sleeve, her cries escalating as he banged against her cervix again and again, his thrusts so forceful that the bed was actually moving across the floor of their room.

"Fuck Hermione! How can you be so bloody fucking tight after having all those babies?" He ground out through gritted teeth, sweat dripping off of his forehead. Their bodies were slick from exertion and Hermione felt the tight coil in her belly uncurling, like an invisible, internal sneeze getting ready to explode out of her. Her juices were pouring out of her and his cock was making a squelching sound as he pistoned in and out of her like a machine, their mutual release his only aim.

"Severus….Gods….ugh….yesssssss" Hermione hissed as she felt her orgasm begin, the world around her grew dim and Severus' face was the only image in her field of vision. The pleasure was building and building for Severus as well, and he could feel his balls tightening up, getting ready to blast her with his seed. They felt as heavy as lead between his legs and he knew he would not last much longer.

"Yes, Hermione, cum for me…I want you to cum with me…" He placed a long, tapered finger against the swollen bud of her lit, distended from her pussy like a mini-erection, and he rubbed against it just so…and then she had fallen over the cliff.

Her body convulsed under him, breasts jiggling and bouncing, belly huge and round as the moon, and with a roar of pleasure at feeling her contractions around his manhood, Severus' balls drew up into his body and he shot stream after stream of thick, hot seed deep inside of her. He gripped her hips to his as hard as he dared, wanting to get his sperm as far up inside of her as humanly possible.

Their bodies shook as they came down from their high, both of them soaked in sweat. Severus reluctantly pulled out of her, wanting to remain in her tight wet warmth, but knowing he could not and would not press his weight onto the swell of his children. They lay there together, staring at the ceiling, just listening to their heavy breathing.

"Hermione, you never cease to amaze me with your love for me. Thank you for that."

"Oh you are such a silly goose. You know I can't get enough of you when I'm pregnant…or otherwise really. Oh dear…"she said, as she looked down at herself. Her breasts were leaking copious amounts of milk and it was pooling in the very center of her two, heavy tits. "I really need to go feed Damian and Delilah before I soak myself completely!"

Severus reached over and kissed her mouth delicately, eyes open, still looking into her own amber depths. Then he moved his soft lips down to her neck, and lightly ran his lips over her pulse point, making her gasp lightly. Next his mouth went to her breasts and his tongue laved around each rosy nipple, making soft slurping sounds as his mouth caught the sweet milk dripping down her curves.

"You are delicious." he moaned, his voice muffled in the flesh of her breasts. His hand was cupping her rounded abdomen lovingly.

"And you are an evil, evil man!" Hermione sighed. "Really, love. I have to get to the nursery. The children will be waking up soon, and the twins will not wait! Not to mention we'll be late to staff breakfast again."

"Oh, sod the staff breakfast."

"You know Albus will give you hell."

Severus grumbled and reluctantly pulled himself up out of the bed, reaching his hand out to help up his fertile wife."Allright. You tend to the twins, I'll go down to the Great Hall and head off the Spanish Inquisition."

Severus kissed his wife once more and then dressed. He billowed his way down to the Great Hall, although he was not nearly as intimidating to the students and fellow staff anymore. It was hard to intimidate when nine times out of ten you were carrying a baby on your hip or pushing a pink and white ruffled pram downy he halls.

Much to his dismay the hall was already full and the staff table as well, Albus Dumbledore in his usual seat. "Severus my boy. Late again?"

"Ah, yes. Hermione and I were tending to a situation with the children." Severus replied, taking his seat, doing his level best to avoid the twinkling blue stare of the headmaster.

"Of course Severus. Oh, by the way, did you forget to put the silencing wards up on your quarters last evening?"

Severus paused over his bangers and mash. _What is that blasted man talking about…I put the wards up straight away just before…damn! _He realized that just as he was about to put the customary wards up on their quarters last evening, a sibling squabble had broken out over a toy wand and he had become distracted. Which meant it most likely that anything and everything that had gone on last night and this morning was audible. But perhaps no one had noticed?"

"Yes, I was just asking because not an hour ago two fourth year slithering had come up to me alerting me to strange sounds coming from the vicinity of the dungeons. They had thought to alert me thinking perhaps moaning Myrtle had taken up residence in the dungeons."

"Er…yeah…makes sense to me." Severus said loudly for the benefit of the other staff members. "I shall have to make sure the moaning ghost is removed from the dungeons immediately."

Then Severus leaned in closer to Albus' ear. "Say anything about this to my wife and I'll poison your breakfast."

"No need for such dramatics Severus. Just glad to know that there is no trouble in paradise."

Severus rolled his eyes, but if one had looked closely, a small smile had appeared on his face, softening his normally harsh features. Paradise indeed.

**AN: Well, folks, there you have it! I hope you enjoyed the second installment. Not sure if I'll be adding another or not, but we'll just have to see. I hope you enjoyed. Review please! They are better than Butterbeer!**

**S**


End file.
